A True Love
by Lucian Jay Raidijiu
Summary: A FFXII Fran & Balthier Story, covering parts of the game and their love for each other.  St8


Final Fantasy XII: The Secret's Of Love

Chapter 1: In The Virra's Home By: Lucian Jay Raidijiu

*With advice from Shinobi of the Onyx Sands & Many J-Rock music. And BIG shout to Dir-En-Grey & Girugamesh! ;-)

(This story is something I've always wanted to do, I love Fran and Balther, and wanted to explore their relationship cause as we all know they are together even if Square Enix never made a hint to it in the game. But we know. I hope you like the work I've done to this story, yes I know it's not a long story, But This is my only FFXII Story. So enjoy.)

"Fran why are you out here by your self?" Balther voice's echoed

Fran wiped her tears away, she missed the woods, these woods, and her home and now she was here and it hurt more.

"I'm thinking of things." Fran said and turned and faced her partner

Balther walked closer to her, "You were crying and don't tell me you weren't Fran, I know you were." He said and placed his right hand on his hip

Fran closed her eyes, "Yes I was. I miss these woods, my sister, and the call of woods. I just wish things were different sometimes." She said

Balther walked up and hugged Fran, "I'm here for you, Fran. I know how you feel… missing home is too much for any one person to handle alone, but you are not alone you have me, thick and thin I'm always by your side, I don't have any plans to leave you alone ever." He said and kissed Fran's lips. "I love you more then all the gold or treasure in the land, because I have found the greatest treasure of all, you Fran. You are my gold, my gem, my everything." He said and kissed her more

Tran wrapped her arms around his waist, "You better mean this Balther, cause if you leave me. I will hunt you down till your dead." She shed a tear of happiness and kissed Balther back.

Vaan and Penelo were walking from the shop moogle and saw Fran and Balther. "Well whata know they are a couple, Pen look." Vaan said

Penelo walked over and grabbed Vaan's ear and pulled, "Let's leave them alone. We have all been through a lot past few days; let's give them some privacy." She said and pulled his ear and him after her to the inn.

Fran ran her hands down Balther's back, "I want this now, I want you now, don't make a woman wait." She said

Balther moved her with him to the house Fran's sister let Fran stay in. Balther kicked the door behind him closed and undressed Fran slowly taking in her body and how it looked. "You seem to become more and more beautiful Fran with each day that passes." He said and took his shirt off.

Fran smiled and looked around her, "I hope you intend to make this last until we reach a bed this time, last time we broke 4 tables, a chair & other things." Fran joked

"I know and we will I promise." He said and moved closer to her.

"You always say we will… Oh" Balther entering her body cut off Her remark.

Fran moaned and rested her head on his shoulder.

Balther moved in and out with a steady pace and moved them up the stairs.

"How nice stairs to make the ride, Uhm bumpy." Fran giggled

"Oh you like bumpy rides do you? Well we should try to do this when the airship is just about to take off, that's very bumpy, love." Balther said and walked up the stairs and kept his pace up coming in and out of Fran.

Fran's moans was music to his ears as they neared the bed, Balther pulled out and slid his shoes and pants off and pushed her on to the bed and crawled on top of her and entered her again harder this time.

Fran's moans grew louder; she wrapped her legs around his waist letting him have full access to her.

Bash was sitting outside on the road and heard Fran moan. "What was that?" he said looking around him

Ashe laughed, "It would seem in our group there is a couple, and they are relaxing Bash." She said

"You mean Fran and Balther are together, that's something I've never heard of a Virra and Hume getting together." He said.

"Bash let it go, who cares if it is a Virra and Hume if they love each other that's all that matter's" Ashe said.

"I see your point, my lady." Bash said

Fran moaned, and rode with Balther's speed.

Balther looked into Fran's eyes, Fran I love you." He said and leaned down and kissed her

Fran tasted Balther's lips and kissed him back, and with a heavy breath she found her words again, "I love you Balther."

After a while Fran and Balther fell asleep in each other's arms.

The sun had long since rested for the day, the moon was high in the sky, the stars glowed and shined, and the wind blew softly. Out on the high road sat a lone girl watching the sky.

Ashe looked around in the woods and felt at peace. Behind her Bash walked up, "My lady, why are you out here alone?" He asked

"Because it more peaceful out here without people talking and buying items, it feel's like this is heaven and I'm hoping that maybe I could hear my mother's or father's voice or even my husband's. But alas I can't so this is not heaven after all." Ashe said

"My lady that's not true and you know that, you can hear them, you just have to calm your mind and clear your heart and focus on nothing but them, not me, the woods, just them." Bash said

Ashe closed her eyes and took Bash's words to heart.

Bash walked from Ashe and back into the house and watched her from the window.

Ashe sat very still and remembered her father, her mother and focused on them. She opened her eyes and watched as the woods faded from her and brought her to a large room inside the palace, her home. Her father walked over to a cradle and reached into it.

"Come here my sweet baby." Her father said

"Have you thought of a name for her yet, my love?" A woman asked from the doorway

"Ah my queen, I have not, here I am a great king who can't think of a name for precious baby girl." He said

"How about after your sister? Ashe?" The female said

"Ashe, That is a wonderful idea." The king looked at his girl and smiled brightly, "Hello Ashe, I'm your father and when you grow up you are going to drive me crazy aren't you?" He laughed

The female walked from the doorframe over to where Ashe was watching, she turned and faced Ashe, "You are never alone my daughter, and we are always with you." She said

The king walked while carrying the baby, "Yes Ashe, you have been upset about losing us, that you have blamed yourself, but don't our deaths weren't your fault, we are just happy that you have grown strong and made us very proud. Even if you don't win the war or the castle back, we are still happy to have been your parents and that's all that matter's." The king said

Ashe cried, "But Mom, Dad, What do I do, I'm scared," Ashe said

"Ashe's mom then hugged her, "Just remember we are with you, and no matter what you choose to do Ashe, We stand behind you one hundred percent." She said and faded in white light

The king smiled, "Be good my sweet girl, I'm watching you." He said and was gone.

Ashe blinked and the trees moved quietly in the wind, like a dance that only the trees knew. Ashe cried, "Thank you mom, Dad."

Bash smiled and went to his bed and lied down, letting sleep take him.

Balther woke up and saw Fran next to him in his arms; with his other arm reached down and pulled from his pants a small box. He slid from Fran and walked to the window and opened the box, inside a ring sat waiting for a hand to rest on, "How do I even ask her." He said and closed the box and went back to bed.

The morning came soon after; the sun rose and warmed the leaves on the tree's, the ground, rays of sun broke through the trees and shined on parts of the road and houses.

Vaan jumped out of bed and flexed his muscles. Penelo was already eating an apple for breakfast. "Good morning sunshine." She joked and tossed an apple to Vaan.

Bash was coming down the stairs, "Good morning."

Fran opened her eyes and could feel Balther next to her, she turned to face him and leaned up and kissed his lips slowly, "Time to wake up, my love." She whispered in his ears

Balther woke slowly, "Hmm a nice way to wake up" He said and kissed Fran back.

They got out of bed and dressed

Fran laughed, "Well at least we made it to the bed this time." She joked

"Told you we would." He smiled

Balther felt the box in his pocket and smiled. I'll tell her tonight, I'll tell her how I feel."

Fran looked at Him, "Why the smile? Is my hair a mess again?" She smiled

"No your hair is fine as always Fran, I'm smiling at you cause I love you." He said and hugged her

Next Chapter: **Ring Of Love.**

I hope this a good start to this story, with the Trinity Blood one coming close to its end, it's time I worked on this in between. I truly hope you like it.


End file.
